wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/II/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ III. Kilka waryacyi na stary znany temat o kometach świata słonecznego i innych. Profesor Palmiryn Rosette, idąc za najlepszymi astronomami, w następny sposób określał komety: Są to gwiazdy składające się z punktu środkowego, zwanego jądrem, części mglistej zwanej kosmotą i jasnego przedłużenia, zwanego ogonem. Gwiazdy te widzialne są przez mieszkańców ziemi tylko w jednej części swego przebiegu, z powodu wielkiego wydłużenia orbity, jaką zakreślają dokoła słońca. Następnie Palmiryn Rosette nie omieszkiwał dodawać, że to określenie jego było ściśle dokładne, z tem wszakże nadmienieniem, że niebieskie te ciała mogą się obchodzić bądź bez ogona, bądź bez części mglistej, nie przestając, pomimo to, być kometami. Miał także zwyczaj dodawać, idąc za astronomem Arago, że aby zasłużyć na piękną nazwę komety, gwiazda powinna: 1° być obdarzoną własnym ruchem; 2° zakreślać elipsę bardzo wydłużoną, a zatem oddalać się na taką odległość, z której nie może być widzialną ani ze słońca, ani z ziemi. Przy zachowaniu pierwszego warunku ciało niebieskie nie może być brane za jedno z gwiazdą, a drugi nie dozwala wziąć go za planetę. Owoż nie mogąc należeć do klasy meteorów, nie będąc gwiazdą, ciało niebieskie koniecznie musi zostać kometą. Gdy profesor Palmiryn Rosette przemawia w ten sposób z katedry, nie przypuszczał pewno, iż kiedyś uniesiony zostanie przez kometę w obszary świata słonecznego. Zawsze jednak do swych ciał niebieskich, ogoniastych czy bezogonowych, miał szczególną predylekcyę. Być może, iż przeczuwał, co go czeka w przyszłości? Bo ogromnie był biegły w kometografii. Znalazłszy się na Formenterze, żałował zapewne, iż nie ma pod ręką audytoryum, gdyż bezzwłocznie rozpocząłby odczyt o kometach i traktowałby tę rzecz w porządku następującym: 1. Jaka jest ilość komet w przestrzeni? 2. Które komety są peryodyczne, to jest powracające w czasie określonym, a które nieperyodyczne? 3. Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo potrącenia ziemi przez kometę? 4. Jakie mogą być skutki potrącenia stosownie do tego, czy kometa ma jądro twarde lub nie? Odpowiedziawszy na te cztery pytania Palmiryn Rosette, zadowolniłby niezawodnie najbardziej wymagających słuchaczów. Właśnie czyni to w obecnym rozdziale. Pytanie pierwsze: Jaka jest ilość komet? Kepler utrzymywał, że komety są tak liczne w przestrzeni, jak ryby w morzu. Arago, opierając się na ilości tych ciał niebieskich krążących między Merkurym a słońcem, podawał na siedmnaście milionów ilość tych, które unoszą się tylko w granicach świata słonecznego. Lambert mówi, że komet jest pięćset milionów tylko do Saturna, to jest w promieniu trzystu sześćdziesięciu czterech milionów mil. Inne wyrachowania dały siedmdziesiąt cztery miliony miliardów komet. Prawdą jest, iż nie znamy ilości tych ciał niebieskich, że nie zliczono ich i nigdy niezliczą, wiemy tylko, że jest ich bardzo wiele. Rozszerzając dalej porównania Keplera, można powiedzieć, że rybak, siedzący na słońcu, nie mógłby zarzucić wędki, nie zaczepiwszy o kometę. To jeszcze nie wszystko. Przestrzeń przebiega wiele jeszcze innych komet, nie będących pod wpływem słońca. Są między nimi takie wagabundy, tak nieregularne, iż rzucają kapryśnie jedno centrum przyciągające i przenoszą się w drugie. Zmieniają świat słoneczny z godną ubolewania łatwością; jedne przedtem wcale niewidzialne, ukazują się na horyzoncie ziemskim, inne znikają na zawsze. Ale wracając do komet, należących rzeczywiście do świata słonecznego, czy mają też one przynajmniej stałe orbity, których nic zmienić nie może i które zatem uniemożebniają wszelkie zetknięcie się bądź z innymi kometami, bądź z ziemią? Nie! Orbity te nie są zabezpieczone od wpływów postronnych. Z eliptycznych mogą stać się parabolicznemi lub hyperbolicznemi. Jowisz naprzykład jest jednym z największych psotników orbit. Astronomowie zauważyli, że znajduje się on zawsze prawie na wielkiej drodze komet i na słabe te ciała wywiera wpływ mogący być dla nich zgubnym, ale który wyjaśnia jego siła przyciągająca. Takim jest w ogólnych zarysach świat komet, liczący miliony tych ciał niebieskich. Pytanie drugie: Które komety są peryodyczne, a które nie? Przebiegając pamiętniki astronomiczne, znajdujemy około sześciuset komet, które były przedmiotem poważnych spostrzeżeń w rozlicznych epokach. Ale w tej liczbie nie masz więcej nad czterdzieści takich, których czas obrotu jest dokładnie znany. Czterdzieści tych ciał dzieli się na komety peryodyczne i nieperyodyczne. Pierwsze ukazują się na horyzoncie ziemskim po upływie dłuższego lub krótszego czasu, ale prawie regularnie. Drugie, których powrót nie może być wskazany, oddalają się od słońca do odległości prawdziwie nie dającej się wymierzyć. W liczbie komet peryodycznych znajduje się dziesięć o tak zwanych „krótkich okresach,“ a których ruch obrachowany jest z nadzwyczajną dokładnością. Są to komety Halleya, Enche, Gambarta, Faye, Brörsena, Arresta, Tuttle, Wienecke, Vico i Temple. Niezawadzi tu opowiedzieć w kilku słowach ich historyę, tembardziej, że jeden z nich postąpił sobie z kulą ziemską zupełnie tak, jak to uczyniła Galia. Kometa Halleya znanym jest najdawniej. Przypuszczają, że był widzialnym w roku 134 i 52 przed Chrystusem, potem w latach 400, 855, 930, 1006, 1230, 1305, 1380, 1456, 1531, 1607, 1682, 1795 i 1835. Porusza się on od wschodu na zachód dokoła słońca, to jest w kierunku odwrotnym w porównaniu z planetami. Odstępy czasu, oddzielające ukazywanie się jego, wynoszą od siedmdziesięciu pięciu do siedmdziesięciu sześciu lat, stosownie do tego czy mniej lub więcej przeszkadzało mu w ruchu sąsiedztwo Jowisza lub Saturna; opóźnienie to może wynosić przeszło sześćset dni. Znakomity Herschell, umieściwszy się na przylądku Dobrej Nadziei, podczas ukazania się tego komety w r. 1835 i w lepszych warunkach, aniżeli astronomowie półkuli północnej, mógł śledzić go do końca marca 1836 r., to jest do chwili, gdy wielka odległość od ziemi uczyniła go niewidzialnym. W swem perihelium kometa Halleya przechodzi o dwadzieścia dwa miliony mil od słońca; w afelium oddala się na tysiąc trzysta milionów mil. Kometa Enche obrót swój wykonywa w okresie najkrótszym, gdyż okres ten liczy średnio tylko tysiąc dwieście pięć dni, to jest mniej niż półczwarta roku. Porusza się w kierunku prostym od zachodu na wschód. Odkryty został w r. 1818 dnia 26. listopada, a po wyrachowaniu jego elementów przekonano się, iż jest to ten sam kometa, który był widzianym w r. 1805. Jak przepowiedzieli astronomowie, widziano go w latach 1822, 1825, 1829, 1832, 1835, 1838, 1842, 1845, 1848, 1852 itd.; zawsze ukazywał się na horyzoncie ziemskim w epokach określonych. Orbita jego zawiera się w orbicie Jowisza. Nie oddala się zatem od słońca więcej, jak o sto pięćdziesiąt sześć milionów mil, a przybliża się na trzynaście milionów. Ważne spostrzeżenie: zauważano, że wielka średnica orbity eliptycznej tego komety zmniejsza się stopniowo i że zatem odległość jego od słońca zmniejsza się również. Prawdopodobnie więc skończy się na tem, że kometa Enche spadnie na promienistą gwiazdę, która go pochłonie, jeżeli przedtem nie ulotni się z powodu wielkiego gorąca. Kometa Gambarta, czyli Biela, widzialny był w latach 1772, 1789, 1795 i 1805, ale dopiero 28go lutego 1826 roku określono jego elementa. Kierunek ma prosty. Obrót jego trwa dwa tysiące czterysta dziesięć dni, około siedmiu lat. W perihelium swem przechodzi on o trzydzieści dwa miliony siedmset dziesięć mil od słońca, to jest cokolwiek bliżej od ziemi: w afelium oddala się na dwieście trzydzieści pięć milionów trzysta siedmdziesiąt mil, to jest po za orbitą Jowisza. W roku 1846 wydarzył się ciekawy fenomen. Kometa Biela ukazał się w dwóch kawałkach na ziemskim horyzoncie. Zdwoił się w drodze, zapewne wskutek działania siły wewnętrznej. Dwa kawały wędrowały razem w odległości sześćdziesięciu tysięcy mil jeden od drugiego; ale w r. 1852 odległość ta wynosiła już pięćset tysięcy mil. Kometa Faye dostrzeżony był po raz pierwszy 22. listopada 1843 r. Elementa orbity jego obliczono i przepowiedziano, że powróci w r. 1850 i 1851 po upływie półosma roku. Przepowiednia sprawdziła się: kometa ukazał się we wskazanej chwili i w dalszych epokach, przeszedłszy o sześćdziesiąt cztery miliony sześćset pięćdziesiąt mil od słońca i oddaliwszy się od niego na dwieście dwadzieścia sześć milionów pięćset sześćdziesiąt tysięcy mil, to jest dalej aniżeli Jowisz. Kometa Brörsena, o kierunku prostym, odkryty został 20. lutego 1846 r. Ruch swój wykonywa w ciągu półszosta roku. Jego odległość periheliczna wynosi dwadzieścia cztery miliony sześćset czternaście tysięcy mil, afeliczna dwieście szesnaście milionów. Co do innych komet o krótkim okresie, to kometa Arresta dopełnia ruchu w czasie nieco dłuższym nad półsiodma roku i w r. 1862 przechodził w odległości tylko jedynastu milionów mil od Jowisza. Kometa Tuttle porusza się w trzynastu przeszło latach; Winecka w półszosta roku, Templa w tym samym prawie przeciągu czasu, a Vico zdaje się, że zabłądził w przestworach niebieskich. Ale ciała te nie były przedmiotem spostrzeżeń tak wyczerpujących, jak pięć komet wyżej wymienionych. Teraz należy wyliczyć główne komety o „ długich okresach,“ z których czterdzieści zostało zbadanych z większą lub mniejszą dokładnością. Kometa z r. 1556, zwany kometą Karola Piątego, oczekiwany około roku 1860, nie ukazał się. Kometa z r. 1680, badany przez Newtona, a który według Whistona sprawiłby potop, gdyby zanadto przybliżył się do ziemi, widzialny był w r. 619 i 43 przed Chrystusem, potem w r. 530 i 1106. Obrót jego wynosiłby sześćset siedmdziesiąt pięć lat; w perihelium swem przechodzi tak blisko słońca, iż otrzymuje od niego dwadzieścia ośm tysięcy razy silniejsze ciepło aniżeli ziemia, to jest temperaturę dwa tysiące razy większą, aniżeli temperatura roztopionego żelaza. Kometę z r. 1856 pod względem blasku możnaby przyrównać do gwiazdy pierwszej wielkości. Kometa z roku 1744, włóczył za sobą kilka ogonów. Kometa z r. 1811, który nadał swą nazwę rokowi, w którym się ukazał, posiadał pierścień mający sto siedmdziesiąt jednę milę średnicy, mglistość rozciągającą się na czterysta pięćdziesiąt mil i ogon na czterdzieści pięć milionów. Kometa z r. 1843, którego jak mniemano, należy poczytywać za jedno z kometą z r. 1668, 1494 i 1317 obserwowany był przez Cassini’ego, ale astronomowie wcale nie są zgodni co do czasu trwania jego obrotu. Przechodzi on tylko o dwanaście tysięcy mil od słońca, z szybkością piętnastu tysięcy mil na sekundę. Ciepło, które wskutek tego otrzymuje, równa się zatem takiemu, jakieby czterdzieści siedm tysięcy słońc spuszczało na ziemię. Ogon jego widzialny był nawet wśród dnia, tak ta straszliwa temperatura zwiększała jego gęstość. Kometa Donati, który tak świetnie błyszczał w pośród konstelacyj północnych, ma masę dorównywującą siedmiu setnym częściom masy ziemi. Kometa z r. 1862, ozdobiony jasnemi wisiorami, podobny był do fantastycznej muszli. Nakoniec kometa z r. 1864, którego ruch odbywa się w ciągu dwóch tysięcy ośmiuset wieków, ginie, że tak powiemy, w nieskończonej przestrzeni. Pytanie trzecie: Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo zetknięcia się ziemi z którymkolwiek z komet? Jeżeli nakreślimy na papierze orbity planet i komet, to ujrzymy, że przecinają się one w wielu punktach. Inaczej wszakże dzieje się ta rzecz w przestrzeni. Poziomy, obejmujące te orbity, nachylone są pod rozmaitemi kątami w stosunku do ekliptyki, będącej poziomem orbity ziemi. Pomimo to jednak, czy nie może wydarzyć się, przy takiej ilości komet, że jeden z nich potrąci o ziemię? Oto co na to można odpowiedzieć: Ziemia, jak wiadomo, nie wychodzi nigdy z poziomu ekliptyki i orbita zakreślana przez nią do koła słońca, cała zawiera się w tym poziomie. Czego zatem potrzeba, by ziemia potrącona została przez kometę? 1) Potrzeba by kometa ten spotkał się z nią na poziomie ekliptyki; 2) ażeby punkt, który kometa przechodzi w tej chwili, był punktem krzywizny zakreślonej przez ziemię; 3) ażeby odległość oddzielająca centra dwóch ciał niebieskich, mniejszą była aniżeli ich promień. Owoż czy te trzy warunki mogą nastąpić jednocześnie, i co za tem idzie, spowodować zetknięcie? Arago, zapytywany o zdanie w tym przedmiocie — odpowiedział: „Rachunek prawdopodobieństwa daje środki do określenia podobnych spotkań i przekonywa, że przy pojawieniu się komety nieznanego, można założyć się o dwieście ośmdziesiąt milionów przeciw jednemu, że kometa ten nie potrąci kuli ziemskiej.“ Laplace nie odrzucał możebności podobnego spotkania i wyniki jego opisał w swoim wykładzie systemu świata. Czy szanse te są dostatecznie uspokajające? Każdy rozwiąże to według swego temperamentu. Zresztą należy zauważyć, że wyrachowanie znakomitego astronoma opiera się na dwóch żywiołach, mogących zmieniać się w nieskończoność. Żąda on mianowicie: 1, by kometa w swem perihelium był więcej zbliżony do słońca aniżeli ziemia; 2, ażeby średnica tego komety równała się czwartej części średnicy ziemi. I jeszcze w rachunku tym chodzi tylko o spotkanie się jądra komety z kulą ziemską. Gdyby chciano wyrachować szanse spotkania się z częścią mglistą, to należałoby cyfrę powiększyć, to jest dwieście ośmdziesiąt milionów pomnożyć na dziesięć. Ale pozostając w granicach pierwszego zadania, Arago dodaje: „Przypuśćmy na chwilę, że kometa który potrącił ziemię, zniszczył cały ród ziemski; natenczas niebezpieczeństwo śmierci, wynikające dla każdego indywiduum, zupełnie byłoby równem szansie, jakaby istniała, gdyby w urnie znajdowała się jedna gałka biała między dwóchset ośmdziesięcią milionami gałek czarnych i śmierć była nieuniknionym wynikiem wyjęcia tej gałki białej, przy pierwszem siągnięciu“. Ze wszystkiego tego wynika, że niemasz żadnej niemożebności, by ziemia nie była potrącona przez kometę. Czy zdarzyło się to kiedy? Nie, odpowiadają astronomowie, „od czasu jak ziemia obraca się na swej osi niezmiennej, mówi Arago, z pewnością twierdzić można, iż nie spotkała się z kometą. Bo w samej rzeczy wskutek takiego dawniejszego uderzenia się, chwilowa oś rotacyi zastąpiłaby oś główną i szerokości ziemskie znalazłyby się podległe ciągłym zmianom, których spostrzeżenia nie zanotowały. Nieruchomość szerokości ziemskich przekonywa zatem, że kula nasza od samego swego początku nie była potrącona przez kometę... A zatem również nie podobna ściśnienia ziemi na sto metrów poniżej poziomu Oceanu, co wytworzyło morze Kaspijskie, przypisywać uderzeniu komety, jak to uczynili niektórzy uczeni.“ Zdaje się zatem pewnem, że uderzenia nie było w przeszłości; ale czy mogło nastąpić? Tu naturalnie występuje wypadek Gambarta. W r. 1832 nowe ukazanie się komety Gambarta wywołało w całym świecie pewną trwogę. Szczególny dość fenomen kosmograficzny sprawił, że orbita tego komety przecina prawie orbitę ziemi. Owoż 29 października przed północą kometa powinien był przechodzić bardzo blisko jednego punktu orbity ziemi. Czy ziemia znajdzie się tam w tejże samej chwili. Gdyby się znalazła, nastąpiłoby spotkanie, ponieważ według spostrzeżeń Olbersa z powodu długości promienia komety, jako równej pięciu promieniom ziemi, część orbity ziemskiej byłaby zatopiona w części mglistej. Na szczęście ziemia doszła do tego punktu ekliptyki dopiero w miesiąc potem, 30 listopada, a ponieważ ożywiona jest przenośnym ruchem na sześćset siedmdziesiąt cztery tysiące mil dziennie, więc gdy przechodziła tamtędy, kometa znajdował się już w odległości dwudziestu milionów mil. Bardzo dobrze. Ale gdyby ziemia przybyła na ten punkt swojej orbity o miesiąc wcześniej, albo kometa o miesiąc później, spotkanie nastąpiłoby. Owoż czy fakt ten mógł się wydarzyć? Naturalnie, że mógł, gdyż jeżeli nie można przypuszczać, by jakakolwiek zmiana zaszła w ruchu sferoida ziemskiego, to nikt nie ośmieli się utrzymywać, by ruch komety nie mógł być spóźniony, zważywszy, że te ciała niebieskie podlegają tylu i tak niebezpiecznym wpływom na swej drodze. Więc jeżeli potrącenie nie zaszło w przeszłości, to jednak pewna, że zajść mogło. Zresztą wymieniony wyżej kometa Gambarta w r. 1805 przechodził już dziesięć razy bliżej ziemi, o dwa miliony mil tylko. Ale ponieważ nie wiedziano o tem, więc trwogi nie było. Nie tak rzecz się miała z kometą z r. 1843, ponieważ obawiano się wtedy, by kula ziemska nie znalazła się przynajmniej w przestworzu jego ogona, co mogłoby oddziałać na atmosferę. Pytanie czwarte: Przypuściwszy, że może nastąpić zetknięcie się między ziemią a kometą, jakie by były skutki tego? Byłyby rozmaite, stosownie do tego, czy kometa potrącający miałby jądro, czy też nie. W samej rzeczy z niesfornych tych ciał niebieskich jedne mają jądro, inne są go pozbawione. Gdy kometom brak jądra, utworzone są one z mgły tak delikatnej, że przez ich masę można dostrzedz gwiazdy dziesiątej wielkości. Ztąd pochodzą zmiany kształtów, jakim często podlegają te ciała niebieskie i trudność w ich rozpoznaniu. Taż sama subtelna materya wchodzi w skład ich ogona. Jestto jakby ewaporacya samego komety, powstająca wskutek wpływu ciepła słonecznego. Dowodzi tego fakt, że ogon ten poczyna rozwijać się bądź jako pęk piór, bądź jako wieloramienny wachlarz, dopiero wtedy, gdy kometa znajduje się nie więcej jak w odległości trzydziestu milionów mil od słońca, odległości mniejszej aniżeli ta, która oddziela je od ziemi. Zresztą zdarza się często, iż niektóre komety, widocznie utworzone z materyi gęściejszej, więcej podlegającej wpływowi wysokich temperatur, nie przedstawiają żadnego dodatku tego rodzaju. W razie, gdyby spotkanie nastąpiło między kulą ziemską a kometą bez jądra, nie byłoby uderzenia we właściwem znaczeniu tego wyrazu. Astronom Faye utrzymuje, że pajęczyna przedstawiłaby więcej oporu kuli karabinowej, aniżeli mglistość planetarna. Jeżeli materya tworząca ogon, lub włosy komety, nie jest niezdrową, to nie byłoby z tej strony żadnej obawy. Ale oto czego możnaby obawiać się: że albo wyziewy dodatku komety będą rozpalone, a w takim razie spalą wszystko na powierzchni kuli ziemskiej, albo też wprowadzą w atmosferę żywioły gazowe, niewłaściwe dla życia. Wszakże trudno przypuszczać, by to ostatnie urzeczywistniło się. Według Babineta atmosfera ziemska, pomimo, że bardzo rozrzadzona na wyższych swych granicach, posiada jednak gęstość bardzo znaczną w porównaniu z mglistością i innemi dodatkami komet i nie dałaby się przeniknąć. Taka jest bowiem rzadkość tych wyziewów, iż Newton mógł twierdzić, że gdyby kometa bez jądra, o promieniu na trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć milionów mil, podniesiony został do gęstości atmosfery ziemskiej, to cały mógłby się zawrzeć w naparstku mającym dwadzieścia pięć milimetrów średnicy. A zatem co do komet o zwykłej mgławistości, to nie ma co obawiać się ich spotkania z ziemią. Ale coby się stało, gdyby ciało to posiadało jądro twarde? A naprzód, czy istnieje takie jądro? Odpowiedzą, że powinno istnieć, gdy kometa doszedł do pewnego ześrodkowania się wystarczającego na to, by ze stanu gazowego przeszedł w stan zgęszczony. W takim razie, jeżeli stanie między gwiazdą a spostrzegaczem na ziemi, to gwiazdę zasłania. Otóż zdaje się, że na czterysta ośmdziesiąt lat przed Chrystusem, za czasów Kserksesa, według Anaksagora słońce zaciemnione było kometą. Także na kilka dni przed śmiercią Augusta, Dion robił spostrzeżenia nad zaćmieniem tego rodzaju, które nie mogło być przypisane księżycowi, ponieważ w dniu tym księżyc znajdował się w stronie przeciwnej. Nadmienić jednak należy, że kometografowie odrzucają te dwa świadectwa — i może słusznie. Ale dwa spostrzeżenia późniejsze nie pozwalają wątpić o istnieniu jąder kometowych. Komety z r. 1774 i 1828 spowodowały zasłonięcie gwiazd ósmej wielkości. Przypuszcza się, również wskutek bezpośrednich spostrzeżeń, że komety z lat 1402, 1532, 1744 mają jądra twarde. Co do komety z r. 1843, to fakt jest tem dowodniejszy, że ciało to można było widzieć w południe koło słońca bez pomocy żadnego instrumentu. Twarde jądra nie tylko posiadają pewne komety, ale je nawet wymierzono. Tak znaną jest rzeczywista średnica, wynosząca około dwunastu mil, komet z r. 1798 i 1805 (Gambart), i średnica na trzy tysiące dwieście mil komety z r. 1845. Ten ostatni miałby zatem jądro większe aniżeli ziemia, tak, że w razie spotkania, korzyść możeby się znalazła po stronie komety. Co do niektórych ważniejszych mgławistości, które były wymierzone, to znaleziono, iż te od siedmiu tysięcy dwóchset mil dochodzą do czterechset pięćdziesięciu. Na zakończenie należy powiedzieć wraz z astronomem Arago, że istnieją, lub mogą istnieć: 1) komety bez jądra; 2) komety, których jądro może być przejrzyste; 3) komety świetniejsze, aniżeli planety, mające prawdopodobnie jądro twarde i ciemne. A teraz nim się zastanowimy nad tem, jakie byłyby skutki spotkania się ziemi z jednem z tych ciał niebieskich, zauważyć należy, iż w razie gdyby nawet nie zaszło uderzenie bezpośrednie, wyniknąćby mogły fenomena najważniejsze. Przejście komety w niewielkiej odległości, w razie gdyby masa jego była znaczniejszą, nie byłoby bez niebezpieczeństwa. Przy mniejszej masie nie masz żadnej obawy. Tak kometa z r. 1770, który przybliżył się do ziemi na sześćkroćstotysięcy mil, ani na jednę sekundę nie zmienił długości roku ziemskiego, podczas gdy wpływ ziemi opóźnił o dwa dni ruch tego komety. Ale w razie gdyby masa obu ciał była równą, gdyby kometa przechodził tylko o pięćdziesiąt pięć tysięcy mil od ziemi, to przedłużyłby trwanie roku ziemskiego o szesnaście godzin i pięć minut i zmieniłby o dwa stopnie zagięcie ekliptyki. Być może także, iż przechodząc pochwyciłby księżyc. Nakoniec jakie byłyby wyniki zetknięcia? Zaraz zobaczymy. Albo kometa, dotykając tylko kuli ziemskiej, pozostawiłby na niej kawałek własnego ciała, albo też wyrwałby kawałek ziemi — co właśnie stało się z Galią — albo też przyłączyłby się do niej i utworzyłby na powierzchni kontynent nowy. W każdym razie szybkość ruchu ziemi byłaby nagle wstrzymana. Natenczas wszystkie istoty, drzewa, domy, rzucone byłyby z szybkością ośmiu mil na sekundę, jakową szybkość miały przed uderzeniem. Morza wyrwałyby się ze swych łożysk naturalnych i wszystko zniszczyłyby. Środkowa część ziemi, jeszcze płynna, wyrwałaby się na powierzchnię. Oś ziemska zmieniłaby się, nowy równik zastąpiłby dotychczasowy. Nakoniec szybkość kuli ziemskiej mogłaby być stanowczo zahamowaną i co za tem idzie, siła przyciągająca słońca nie będąc przeciwważoną, sprawiłaby, że ziemia spadłaby na nie w linii prostej i zabsorbowała się w niem, po spadaniu przez sześćdziesiąt cztery dni i pół. A nawet, zastosowując teoryę Tyndalla, że gorąco jest tylko rodzajem ruchu, gdyby szybkość kuli ziemskiej nagle została przerwaną, mechanicznie przeistoczyłaby się w ciepło. Natenczas ziemia, pod wpływem temperatury dochodzącej do milionów stopni, ulotniłaby się w kilka sekund. Ale, dodamy na zakończenie, jest dwieście ośmdziesiąt milionów szans przeciw jednemu, iż spotkanie się ziemi z jakimkolwiek kometą nie nastąpi. — Tak jest, bez wątpienia — mawiał później Palmiryn Rosette — ale wyciągnęliśmy białą gałkę.